Triwizard Tournament  Kage Bunshin Style
by traviswj
Summary: How the Triwizard Tournament would have gone if Harry somehow got his hands on the Kage Bunshin Jutsu just before the first event.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! There, happy lawyers? Why won't you let us keep our delusions? (breaks down in sobs)**

**A/N: A companion piece to my Summoning Help series, sort of the opposite. This is what I had planned when Summoning Help was just going to be a two-shot, with this the second half. This is my treat for not posting in Summoning Help due to the current poll. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was running away from the Hokage tower with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, when he suddenly tripped. The scroll flew out of his hands, and went straight through the strange portal that had suddenly and inexplicably opened up in the middle of the market district that morning, and that for some reason no-one had bothered to do anything whatsoever about it, including mentioning it anywhere that might turn up onscreen in any random animes that might feature Konoha. (I know, strange huh)<p>

"Damn! There goes my last chance to be a genin!" So saying this, Naruto broke down in tears, to be found at a later time, now irrelevant to this story.

* * *

><p>Harry was hurrying back from the library after another unsuccessful attempt at learning how to beat dragons for the first task. He had to hurry, the task was three days away!<p>

Suddenly, for no reason whatsoever (that seems to be happening a lot in the fic, weird huh) a temporal void opened up next to him, and a giant scroll with some Japanese characters fell out of it. He opened it, and saw a whole heap or Japanese, as well as some pictures or hands in a weird position. Before he could try and make heads or tails of it, it magically changed into a piece of parchment, with the words 'Kage Bunshin' as the heading, the text in English, and the picture changed from a weird hand symbol to wand movements. As he read the text, he grinned. This would be perfect for the test!

* * *

><p><strong>Task One:<strong>

As Harry stepped out of the tent and faced his dragon, he was going of the wand movements in his mind. _'Flick right, flick up'_. He stepped onto the field, faced the dragon, raised his wand, and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN".

The whole crowd roared as about a thousand copies of Harry appeared around the dragon. As she wiped out one lot, another group rushed in, and within seconds, the dragon was distracted enough for a group to get the egg and rush it back to Harry, who stepped over the finish line, completing the first task in the record 37 seconds. As the fake Harrys started to go up in smoke, the crowd was silent, before erupting in cheers. Needless to say, he got full marks for that challenge. Even Karakoff couldn't find a legitimate reason to deduct points.

As he stepped away from the other contestants, Harry grinned. _'With the memory retention of the clones, studying is going to be a sinch!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Task Two:<strong>

As Harry treaded water, he preformed the bubblehead charm, followed by Kage Bunshin. As all the clones dived and started looking for the hostages, Harry swam to shore, then lay floating/sunbathing at the edge. When Bagman used the sonorous charm and asked him what he was doing, and claimed that he was forfeiting, Harry responded with the sonorous charm, and replied "ACTUALLY, ACCORDING TO THE RULES, AS LONG AS I DON'T LEAVE THE WATER WITHOUT HAVING RESCUED MY HOSTAGE, I AM STILL IN THE CONTEST. MY CLONES WILL DO ALL THE WORK; I'M WORKING ON MY TAN! "

Twenty-five minutes later, Harry was proven right yet again as a whole bunch of his clones rose out of the water, with his hostage (Ron) and a whole bunch of interesting treasure. Yet again, he came in first place, with a huge lead (fifteen minutes) for the final task.

* * *

><p><strong>Task Three:<strong>

Harry took one step into the maze, and then used Kage Bunshin. As the maze filled with clones, he dispelled them one at a time, building up a mental map of the maze. Five minutes later, he started walking, avoiding every trap and creature. He got a clone to grab the cup and start walking it back to him. As the maze walls melted, before the other contestants EVEN ENTERED THE MAZE. When it appeared the cup had disappeared, he was as surprised as everyone else, but no-one could dispute that he had won; being the only person in the maze kinda proved that. He then grinned as the clones memories came through.

* * *

><p><strong>Graveyard – 5 minutes ago:<strong>

Now wormtail, the blood, the blood!

Wormtail grabbed a knife, before slicing into Harrys arm. The shocked look on his face when there was no blood was exquisite, along the Voldemorts scream of rage as the ritual failed as the clone went up in smoke.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>Now, my rationale for this story is that chakra is the same as magical power. Wow, minds blown right? We already know the Harry is extremely powerful, and that wands increase the power of a spell, so the fact that Harry can spam clones the same as Naruto isn't all the exciting. I mean, let's compare. How many Grand Fireball Jutsu's can the average shinobi use before they suffer from chakra exhaustion? And on that note, how many times can the average wizard use Incendio before they suffer from magical exhaustion? By my reckoning, (which is EXTREMLY rough) there would be a lot more incendios than grand fireballs, even with the fire size difference added in. Either that, or the Harry Potter books don't actually ever let us see an 'average wizard'. Feel free to discuss :)<p> 


End file.
